How To Slam A Bitch Troll
by klcm
Summary: Even five years on, Elena still wants Christian, but what happens when her plan painfully backfires and she finds herself slammed?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a hyperactive muse...**

_**A/N: **_Written as part of the many ways to kill Elena challenge given out on the Facebook FSOG group... This is just a ONESHOT, and I hope you enjoy!

_**How To Slam A Bitch Troll**_

* * *

"He loves me," she poured herself a shot full of clear liqueur. "He loves me not," she poured another. "He loves me," she continued to murmur into the dead room, the bottle nearing empty as she filled another shot glass. "He loves me not," she drained the remaining alcohol into one more shot glass and looked across the table.

Tomorrow was the fifth year anniversary of Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia, and Elena was far from finished with trying to break the pair up.

Picking up her first glass, she drank the alcohol, lavishing the burn of vodka as it ran down her throat. She continued in a rhythm, trying to drown her sorrows, but hated how the burning got worse and only exacerbated her thoughts. Throwing the glass to the wall, Elena felt the need to strike out. After several rounds in the playroom with her submissive, she wasn't even satisfied to see her sub literally crawl painfully home. It didn't even relinquish the feelings in her. She just kept seeing every headline broadcasting the upcoming Grey anniversary.

Drinking more of the readied shots, Elena only found herself getting angrier, her actions becoming more brazen. She wanted to see Christian, she wanted to see Ana, and she wanted Christian to see how wrong his life was. However, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere near them.

Fuelled with desire and alcohol, Elena headed out of her apartment, driving drunkenly to Escala. There was no way she would get near Christian and Ana at their home, but at least Escala would give her a sense of Christian. It would take one phone call to get him running to the apartment and she would get him there and then.

Reaching Escala, she laughed at the foolishness of Christian not changing the codes. She felt like this was going to be a walk in the park. However, reaching his floor, that changed. She couldn't just simply get into the apartment, and when the door did open, she was met with the one smiling, excited face she hoped she wouldn't have to see.

"Oh, it's you," Ana muttered as the smile fell from her face, not expecting the disruption at the door to be _this_. Apparently the feeling was still more than mutual. "Can I help you? Only," she paused, as she looked over her shoulder, "My husband's a little tied up right now." She looked back, a mirthful tone in her voice. She stood in black, lace lingerie with one of Christian's crisp white shirts on her, one side slipped down her shoulder.

Elena's aggression ran rapid within her as her plans frayed at the edges before falling apart. "Great, you're here. I shoulda guessed," she slurred at Ana in utter disgust.

Rolling her eyes, Ana watched Elena carefully for a moment or two. "Are you drunk?" Ana asked, watching Elena as she swayed upon her feet and decided this conversation wasn't going to go much further. "Oh my God, you are. Elena, I won't listen to you when you're sober, I certainly am not going to spoil my evening with even the thought of entertaining you when you're drunk."

"He doesn't love you!" Elena suddenly bellowed at Ana, leaning forward unsteadily. "He loves me," she pointed to her chest. "I gave him everything. I made him into the man he is, and when he see's it's me he needs, he'll come crawling back. You and those brats won't matter. He'll always want the one that showed him how to love."

Bursting into hysterics, Ana felt the champagne in her veins goad the moment, "You showed him how to love? We're going to go down this road again?" Ana stood before Elena, confident and unmoved by Elena's attempts to rock her faith in Christian's sincerity to their marriage, and decided she would allow Elena to cleanse her twisted soul and then have her forcibly removed. "Do I really need to remind you how Christian swore blind he didn't know how to love? He only knew how to fuck and dominate. That's on you. Now him loving, that's on _me_."

Elena literally cackled at that statement. "Believe what you want, Anastasia, but that man doesn't know how to love. You're just the epitome of his desires. I bet he sleeps every night dreaming of punishing you in the red room for every transgression you have ever done. I know how disobedient you are. He probably hates that."

"It's good to see you know nothing," Ana stated clearly and sharply. "My husband loves when I disobey him. It keeps him on his toes, keeps playtime fresh." She leaned towards Elena, "Plus, he knows how much I love a good spanking and a hard fuck afterwards." She watched the shock wash across Elena's face. "You see, for our anniversary, we're giving each other a little _s&m _time, Elena, and right now, you're taking away from my turn to dominate," Ana said as she ran one of the canes up her leg, a teasing look on her face. She was doing this on purpose, getting Elena how it hurt.

"You won't be around much longer," Elena snarled, pointing a finger directly at Ana to elaborate her point. "He'll cast you out when he's bored. He'll _discard _of you."

Ana snorted, "Famous last words coming from an old hag."

Readying a barricade of insults, Elena lost her opportunity to win when Ana slammed the door shut and locked it heavily. She backed away from the doorway until she hit something hard. Turning around, she found herself confronted with Jason Taylor. Quickly she pushed back away from him, staring at him wide eyed.

"Come on, Mrs Lincoln," Taylor's hard tone resonated from his chest. "It's time you left." He reached out for her, grabbing her by her wrist to pull her from the front door.

"Get off me," Elena sneered, ripping her hand from his grasp. She didn't want to stay here any longer. She needed to leave, so she headed for the stairwell.

Running down the stairs, Elena didn't care how long it took her, when she hit the final flight of stairs, she was thankful to see her exit getting closer. The vodka in her system was churning her stomach, ready to fly from her after the assault it had done to her body.

Except, as she neared the middle of the final set of stairs, she felt her ankle twist under her, propelling her forward, sending her down the stairs only to land face first onto the cold, hard flooring at the bottom. As she lay there stunned, Elena began to manically laugh. This was just her luck. Mentally surveying her body, she tried to see if she was badly hurt, and could just about work out aching limbs and sore joints.

Sliding her hands up her side, she used them to press upon, and slowly bring herself to her feet. Her body hurt for sure, but she was too livid to hang around. She needed a plan to bring Christian to her feet, bring Ana down, or ruin their entire lives together.

"Mrs. Lincoln," Taylor called out from behind her. He hadn't seen her fall, but he had seen her push her way back up onto her feet and unsteadily head for the door. He followed her, and chased her out onto the sidewalk, grabbing her to see if she was okay and issue her with a word of warning.

"Don't touch me!" Elena bellowed at Taylor and hated how he followed her every step. "Why are you down here? You should be getting him out of that marriage! Not getting me out of the building. This should be mine!"

"Mrs. Lincoln, my duties lie with Mr. and Mrs .Grey. Their marriage has been the most beneficial thing he has ever committed to. Now, getting you out of his life was another. You bring no good to anything you touch."

"If you had, you wouldn't be here stinking of alcohol and making me miss the game," Taylor mocked her heavily. "I mean, really, Elena? You're a fully grown woman chasing a man that is taken by a remarkably amazing woman. She has completed Christian. Why can't you just accept this and leave them be?"

Elena huffed, "Oh, for Christ sake, that pathetic little girl has you all wrapped round her little finger," Elena flew the accusation out like she did her arms and backed away from Escala and towards the busy street. "The sooner you see she's the downfall of everything the sooner you'll live a better life."

"That's enough!" Taylor cut her short and watched as she continued to stumble backwards. "Mrs. Lincoln, you really should watch where you're going," Taylor edged forward; ready to catch her before she fell from the curb and onto the street in front of passing traffic.

"Shut up, Taylor!" Elena silenced him. "Tell Christian I will be back tomorrow, and he and Ana better be prepared for what I have to say!" Elena then ran into the road, carelessly. She had no other plan but to go home, drown her sorrows a little more and then start a battle plan to get the man she wanted.

"Elena!" Taylor cried out and she didn't listen, she just ignored the near misses, the angry drivers until she heard a horn of the vehicle that stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked just as headlights filled all the space before her. She didn't stand a hope in hell at moving away from this now.

Taylor watched in horror as Elena didn't move. The truck, having no time to brake and stop, made impact with her body. He winced, recoiling away from the devastating even before him, and looked up to see the scene playing out.

"Fuck," he managed to splutter as he saw the hysteria filling the street.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked as he came running out of Escala. He had seen Taylor on the CCTV screens, and decided he needed to help out and hopefully keep Christian and Ana's evening left uninterrupted.

"Elena played with traffic," Taylor muttered and looked to Sawyer. "And, well, she lost."

"Well shit." Sawyer's response was horrified, yet relieved at the fact that Elena Lincoln was definitely out of the picture now. "Do we tell the boss?"

"We'll tell him in the morning if he hasn't gotten wind already," Taylor replied, pulling out his phone to call for help with the cleanup. "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Grey will see this as a good start to their fifth year of marriage together."

"I'll certainly be happy to mark the _Bitch Troll_ off the watch list," Sawyer murmured softly, using Ana's choice of name for Elena.

Taylor couldn't have agreed more. It had taken them years to get rid of Elena Lincoln, and really all they needed was a truck.

He couldn't help the chuckle that erupted in him, but he quickly swallowed it and took over the matter at hand.


End file.
